


Family

by OHSHC_Trash_14



Series: Natsunao Week 2020 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling, Hiroko is Natsuya and Ikuya's mom btw, M/M, general cuteness, prompt: family, she's never given a name in the series but I like putting her in stories so I gave her one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHSHC_Trash_14/pseuds/OHSHC_Trash_14
Summary: Natsuya's back in Japan after his year in America. He worries about leaving Ikuya alone again.
Relationships: Kirishima Natsuya/Serizawa Nao
Series: Natsunao Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888735
Kudos: 13





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short and sweet, but there are longer ones to come! 
> 
> Natsunao "week" 2020 goes from August 20th to August 27th, and other creators are free! to participate as well!

“So Ikuya’s still in America? He must like it there.”

“Yeah, did I tell you that he made a friend over there?”

Nao smiled. “I think you mentioned it. A Japanese boy, right?”

“Yeah. He’s the same age as Ikuya, his name’s Hiyori Toono.”

“The two of them get along well?”

“Yeah. Ikuya’s never really liked talking to me about his friends though.” 

Natsuya put his arm around Nao and pulled him close. Nao leaned in and rested his head on Natsuya’s shoulder.

“I’m worried about him being there without me.”

“Yes, but he has his friend, and your host family.” Nao draped his arms around Natsuya. “It would be good for Ikuya to stay there until he finished junior high, right?”

Natsuya looked at Nao, and his expression lightened a bit. “I wish I could stay with him, so I know he’s ok. But I missed you too much.”

Nao laughed softly. “You’re such a sap.”

They cuddled together on Natsuya’s bed, and accidentally fell asleep that way.

* * *

Natsuya’s mom, Hiroko, knocked on the door. “Dinner in an hour, boys.”

Inside the bedroom, Nao stirred at the sound of a voice. He felt the afternoon sunlight streaming in, warming their bodies, and Natsuya’s curls on his neck.

Nao sat up carefully, trying not to wake Natsuya.

“Did you say something?” Nao asked.

Hiroko opened the door slowly. “Ah, the two of you fell asleep.”

Nao looked at Natsuya and smiled. His head was low on the pillow and his arm was slung over Nao’s lap. He was beautiful.

“Would you like to stay for dinner?”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude on your time with Natsuya.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that honey. You’re always welcome here, you’re family.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's past 11pm when I'm posting this....oops. I might not get all the prompts done for this "week" but I'm going to try. Some of the other stories may also be posted quite late in the day.


End file.
